tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Reason Why
'The Reason Why' isn't really a solo mission, but that's how I did it. First, it'll take a while to complete, because you'll die a lot at Level 13, which is what I was, and also because you'll want to mark time after Resuscitation in order to get your full Abilities back before tackling the enemy again. But you can keep chipping away at the enemy and eventually you'll win the war of attrition! The Fithicks will be a nuisance - keep away from their dying explosions, they can be seriously unhealthy. As you go through the tunnels, take out any Egg Clusters, thus blocking the Fithick spawn points. You'll also occasionally encounter Miasmas. The first major obstacle you'll come to is a clearing with a Bane Cannon standing guard. I've found no way of dealing with these effectively (though I believe a Sapper can Hack them, but you won't be a Sapper at this moment...). So, turn on Sprint and run to the right, hugging the wall. This will take you up a rise, skirting the first Eloh Ruin on your left. Near the top of this rise, you'll take a little damage from the Cannon, but it won't be life-threatening. There will one or two Miasmas nearby, but they are easily dispatched. Keeping out of sight of the Cannon, Light the Fire! Keeping to your right now, you'll find that you can jump down in front of the Cannon and then quickly turn right and dive into a tunnel - you'll now have escaped the attentions of the Cannon, but a couple of Fithicks will be there - be careful not to run back towards the Cannon when escaping their dying blasts. Take out the Egg Cluster on the way so that they will not re-spawn. Moving forward, be careful of a cul-de-sac to your left, several Thrax will be hiding there, sometimes with an accompanying Shield Drone. Further on, again to the left is larger clearing, with another Cannon, several Thrax and another Drone - all guarding the Optional Mission, the Bane Teleporter. I found it best to leave this for now, and carry on forward to the Second Eloh Ruin, which is straight ahead. This is pretty straightforward, being guarded only by a couple of Thrax. Once that is lit, then move up the slope to your right. At this point, another drone will appear (actually, maybe before you can get to the Second Ruin, this seems to be random, so be prepared...) with a heavy force of Thrax and, more difficult to deal with, two or three Forean Machina. It took me a long time to work out that you need to get the Machina Chip from their bodies in order to stop them Reviving, very difficult to do when you are being pounded from all sides :) Having dispatched this force, you're at the top of the rise, and then have to turn to your left and descend to another clearing. There's nothing here to start with, but to the right is another tunnel and from here will emerge another force protected by a drone. Plus, the odd Fithick and Miasma. Furhter along this tunnel is the final clearing, a very large space with a couple of floating spotlights hovering above. These can be brought down by a single Lightning bolt, but quickly re-appear. This is where I died most, as the Boss here is wicked (I think the name is G'raal...) and I never succeeded in bringing him down - several times he was almost out of health when I died, so I was probably using the wrong weapon*, but he is surrounded by many Machinas and Thrax. In the end, I ignored the enemy and Sprinted to the Third Ruin, straight across the clearing, and lit it before dying. Although this isn't mentioned in the Mission statement, there is a final part to accomplish before the Mission is completed, and that is to enter a chamber to the left of the clearing and get the Heal Logo and also Use the Eloh Projector. If you're quick, you can do all this before the enemy enter the chamber, and then you've completed even if you die. For the Optional Transporter Mission, I found it very easily blasted into oblivion, even though you are taking damage from the Cannon and assorted Bane - I did this before finishing the main Mission, I don't know if it would still be available after the Mission proper... *A word on weapons: At my current Level, 14.5, I find the Pistol by far the most useful: against the Drones; an EMP Chaingun is pretty good as you have to take it out before the Thrax and Machinas, and do it quickly, as you're taking damage from them while dealing with the Drone. A Chaingun is a mad weapon, but uses up mad amounts of ammo, and isn't much quicker at killing than a carefully-aimed pistol. Decani Cantoris 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC)